1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection device for the ON-LINE wet cleaning of compressors, by means of which injection device the liquid cleaning agent can be directed via a nozzle into the flow passage upstream of the compressor.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventional injection devices offer little protection against possible consequential damage to the blades. As a rule these injection devices are rebound nozzles whose connecting pieces necessarily project relatively deep into the flow passage. In particular in transonic compressors, such disturbing elements in the compressor inlet are inadmissible for technical reasons related to flow. Potential risks with regard to blade damage are of a two-fold nature: on the one hand, the connecting pieces can be shaken off in the event of resonance and be flung against the blading; on the other hand, the connecting pieces can fly out of their anchorage as a result of corrosion damage, for example pitting. The operating mode of rebound nozzles of this type is also not quite satisfactory. The atomizing of the cleaning liquid is not uniform at different drop sizes. This can lead to the partial inducement of vibrations at the blading. Furthermore, there is the possibility of erosion of the blade coating. In addition, the nozzle output can be set only by pressure change, in the course of which, however, the drop size is directly affected. Finally, the direction of the nozzle jet can also only be varied around the connecting-piece axis itself, which makes it impossible to individually adapt the nozzle jet to the prevailing flow conditions.